Fou
by Ms. Stella Black
Summary: Le Maitre capture la compagne impossible du Docteur dans une tentative de lui tendre un piège, mais il ne s'attendait pas à tomber pour la fille nommée Clara Oswald, et elle, n'espérait certainement pas de tomber amoureuse de lui...N'est-ce pas ? [Le Maitre x Clara], traduit par AzenorFeroceGriffe. In English as "Lunatic."
1. Chapter 1

**Note de l'auteur : Je tiens à remercier AzenorFeroceGriffe de traduire cette fiction en français. Je trouve que c'est absolument incroyable que vous faites ça pour moi.**

**Avertissement : Si vous pensez sérieusement que je pourrais posséder Docteur Who, alors vous etes fou. Est-ce que je ressemble à Steven Moffat ou à la BBC ? Non ? Eh bien, vous ne pouvez pas voir mon visage, alors peut-etre que je suis...Alerte Spoiler ! Je ne le suis pas. :)**

Clara émergea, se sentant groggy, comme si elle avait été assommée et traînée quelque part. Elle ouvrit les yeux et jeta un regard autour d'elle, étonnée de se retrouver dans ce qui semblait être le TARDIS...Sauf que c'était différent. Se rappelant comment le TARDIS avait changé d'apparence plusieurs fois durant la vie du Docteur, elle se demanda distraitement s'il était parti et avait changé le décor. Mais ce TARDIS n'était pas seulement différent...Il dégageait une certaine aura sinistre.

Avec un grognement, elle porta une main à son front et ses souvenirs lui revinrent au galop. C'était un mercredi. Elle avait fermement attendu l'arrivée du Docteur dans ses escaliers quand la porte s'était soudainement ouverte. Croyant que c'était son Docteur, elle avait couru vers la porte seulement pour être frappée à la tête avec un objet inconnu. Et s'était finalement réveillée ici.

Elle s'assit et regarda vers la console étrangère pour y voir un homme aux cheveux blonds-blancs piloter le TARDIS avec aisance alors qu'il tapait un rythme à quatre temps sur celle-ci. Encore et encore. Il lui semblait étrangement familier, comme quelqu'un qu'elle avait vu à la télé des années auparavant...Clara toussota et il lui jeta un regard, souriant tel un maniaque. Un frisson parcourut son échine, mélangée à un sentiment qu'elle ne put identifier. « Ah ! Vous êtes réveillée ! Je me demandais combien de temps encore vous alliez dormir. » il lui déclara.

Clara se releva et s'approcha de lui, mais décida de garder ses distances. S'accrochant à la rambarde alors qu'elle le fixait, ses bras croisés. « Vous êtes qui vous ? »

« Ils m'appellent... » Il tourna sur lui-même pour donner plus d'effet et répondit avec plaisir, « Le Maître. »

Clara renifla. « Vous n'espérez pas sérieusement que je vais vous appeler comme ça tout de même ? »

Il pencha la tête, se demandant pourquoi elle n'avait pas plus peur de lui.

« Errrrrr, en fait si. »

Elle ricana. « Y a peu de chances. Ou est le Docteur et qu'avez-vous fait au TARDIS , »

Le Maître laissa échapper un rire sans joie. « Ne soyez pas stupide, petite compagne ! Ceci est mon TARDIS, et je n'ai aucune idée quant à ou est le Docteur. C'est là ou vous intervenez ! »

Clara haussa un sourcil, prétendant qu'elle était seulement ennuyée d'avoir été appelée petite.

« Faites gaffe, Blondie, je suis peut-être petite mais je peux vous décocher un bon coup de poing. »

Il sourit. « Peu importe » dit-il, ignorant sa menace, plutôt amusé par la surprenante jolie fille. Ce qu'il n'avait bien-sur pas remarqué.

Elle roula des yeux, déterminée à ne pas montrer la peur qui grossissait dans le creux de son estomac.

Épongeant ses irritantes mains moites sur sa jupe, elle s'approcha encore et demanda prudemment, « Pourquoi m'avez-vous kidnappée ? Si vous vouliez voir le Docteur, vous n'aviez qu'à attendre qu'il sonne à ma porte. Sa voix trembla un peu, elle toussa pour le cacher.

Le Maître la regarda comme si elle était une idiote et poussa un grand soupir avant d'expliquer ses plans, il semblait apprécier le fait de les lui révéler « Stupide fille, je veux capturer le Docteur, pas partager un thé avec. »

« Oh » lâcha-t-elle, se sentant idiote de ne pas l'avoir réalisé plus tôt. « Je suis l'appât. »

Il acquiesça avec un hochement de tête enthousiaste. « Correct ! Maintenant rendez-vous utile pendant que je trouve une planète sur laquelle coincer notre cher ami. » Il indiqua une porte ouverte qui devait donner sur un couloir.

« Et comment suis-je supposée... » Elle s'arrêta et imita la voix du Maître, « me rendre utile ? » Elle le regarda, se mordant la joue pour ne pas crier.

Il haussa les épaules et la darda d'un regard froid. « J'ai faim. Trouvez la cuisine et faites moi quelque chose à manger. »

Clara expira entre ses dents serrée, peu envieuse d'aider le malade à retrouver ses forces. Au moins, elle pourrait faire un soufflé en essayant de savoir qu'aurez fait le Docteur dans sa situation. Elle acquiesça sèchement et disparut dans le couloir sans regarder en arrière. Elle ne remarqua pas qu'il l'avait regardé partir, une étrange lueur dans les yeux.

Gambadant dans les couloirs du TARDIS, la compagne du Docteur éprouvait des difficultés à trouver la cuisine. Et surtout à ne pas pleurer. Elle releva le menton, imaginant que le Docteur ne la retrouve pas. Elle savait qu'il était capable de la retrouver – Clara avait foi en les capacités du Docteur. Elle espérait seulement qu'il en serait capable sans tomber dans le piège du Maître. Elle ricana pour elle-même. Quel genre de maniaque pouvait porter le nom de «Maître» ? Il était assurément un autre Seigneur du Temps, comme le Docteur... Mais comment s'était-il échappé de l'univers de poche ou était bloquée Gallifrey ? Avait-il seulement été piégé à l'intérieur au départ ?

Clara remua ses méninges, tentant de se rappeler si le Docteur avait un jour mentionné l'existence de cet homme qui avait apparemment des comptes à régler avec lui. Elle s'arrêta un moment et se laissa glisser contre le mur, fermant les yeux. Si elle se concentrait suffisamment, elle pouvait accéder à certains souvenirs de ses échos, égarés dans un coin de son esprit. La tache lui donnait toujours une migraine, mais si un seul de ses échos avait croisé la route de cet homme, ça en valait la peine.

Elle soupira après quelques minutes de recherche, portant une main à son front et souhaitant qu'elle avait de l'aspirine sous la main. Manque de chance. Déterminée à réessayer plus tard, elle se releva et reprit sa recherche de la cuisine. «Ce Maître a intérêt à avoir des œufs et du lait sous la main», gronda -t-elle.

Après dix minutes et quinze salles plus tard, Clara ouvrit la porte d'une adorable et coquette cuisine, qui était bien différente de celle du Docteur. Elle soupira de soulagement. «Enfin», dit-elle, un grand sourire étirant ses lèvres. Elle regarda autour d'elle, en admiration du décor. Malgré elle, elle se sentait heureuse et bien dans cette cuisine, même en sachant le grand pétrin dans lequel elle était dans ce TARDIS qui n'était pas celui du Docteur. Le fait que ces deux TARDIS soient aussi différents mais pourtant si semblables la surprit...Elle se demanda distraitement si le TARDIS du Maître partageait le même mépris que le TARDIS du Docteur avait pour elle.

Ouvrant la porte du frigo en grand, elle sourit à nouveau. Il était plein. Sortant les ingrédients dont elle avait besoin, elle sortit un bol d'un des placards accrochés au mur et commença la préparation de ce qu'elle espérait être le meilleur soufflé qu'elle ait jamais fait.

Ce ne fut pas le cas.


	2. Chapter 2

L'odeur de brûlé fit accourir le Maître. Débouchant dans la cuisine, il vit la fille aux cheveux châtain asséner des coups de torchon à un plat en flammes, essayant d'étouffer le feu.

"Mais-Mais qu'est-ce que vous fichez ?", il demanda, pétrifié, la regardant les yeux écarquillés.

"J'essaie d'éteindre un feu !", elle lui cria en réponse. Quand il ne bougea pas pour aider, elle attrapa précipitamment un bol qu'elle avait utilisé pour la recette et le lui lança. "Remplissez le d'eau, espèce d'idiot !"

Il le rattrapa, trop choqué pour contester, et alla le remplir dans l'évier avant que Clara ne le lui prenne des mains et ne le vide sur les flammes, éteignant finalement l"incendie. Ils restèrent cote à cote pour un moment, regardant le soufflé, qui avait tellement brûlé qu'il en était méconnaissable. Le Maître la regarda.

"Eh bien", dit-elle doucement, "Je croit que c'est le pire que j'ai jamais fait".

"Le pire quoi ?", il demanda, extrêmement confus par la jeune fille.

"Soufflé !" lui répondit-elle d'un ton léger, esquissant un fin sourire alors qu'elle le prenait avec ses gants et le laissait tomber dans la poubelle.

Il haussa un sourcil. "Vous étiez en train de me faire un soufflé ?"

Clara laissa échapper un rire nerveux. "Ahhh, non. Pas exactement." Elle pointa un repas beaucoup moins consistant qui se trouvait être un sandwich posé sur la table. "J'ai fait ça pour vous."

Il darda un regard incrédule sur le sandwich, puis la regarda. "Vous êtes une malade", il souffla, tapant les quatre coups sur le comptoir.

Elle renifla, haussant un sourcil. "Parlez pour vous".

Il désigna le sandwich. "Vous pensez que je vais manger ça ? Juste ça ?"

Le Maître inspecta la nourriture -qui semblait contenir deux fines tranches d'une viande inconnue.

"Quoi, vous espériez que je vous coupe les croûtes ?" elle demanda avec un sourire, le regardant d'un air béat.

"Non", dit-il en ricanant, un peu trop sur la défensive. Il prit une bouchée, engloutissant la moitié du sandwich tout en réfléchissant. Lucy avait toujours coupé les croûtes pour lui. Il avait supposé que c'était une chose habituelle. Apparemment non...

Elle le regarda manger alors qu'il arborait un air insatisfait, incapable d'effacer le sourire de son visage. Il se comportait comme un enfant gâté.

"Pourquoi es-ce aussi sec ?" il lui grogna, ouvrant largement le réfrigérateur à la recherche d'une boisson.

"Parce que", Clara répondit, campant sur ses positions, "Les kidnappeurs ne méritent pas de bonus."

Il renifla, riant dans l'atmosphère tendue. Elle avait du cran -Il aimait assez cela. Le Maître roula des yeux, attrapant le lait et le buvant en entier alors que Clara le regardait faire, pétrifiée.

Elle résista à sa grande envie de le gronder. Il se tourna vers elle, essuyant le lait dégoulinant de ses lèvres. "Quoi ?" aboya-t-il.

"Vous...Vous savez qu'on a ces choses appelés des verres, n'est-ce pas ?" lui demanda-t-elle un peu timidement.

"Évidemment", dit-il avec dédain, "Et donc, stupide fille ?"

"J'ai un nom, vous savez", elle répliqua, ne répondant pas à sa question.

Il haussa un sourcil et se remit à dévorer son sandwich. "Comme si j'en avais quelque chose à faire.", dit-il la bouche pleine.

Elle détourna les yeux, n'aimant pas le spectacle.

Il finit d'avaler et commença à partir doucement, se retournant pour lui faire face une fois arrivé à la porte. "Je veux deux autres sandwich, et cette fois, avec de la viande et de la mayonnaise," il ordonna. Le Maître sembla réfléchir pendant un moment. "Et coupez les croûtes", il ajouta comme une réflexion, avant de sortir aussi dignement que possible.

Clara fondit en larmes de rire aussitôt qu'il fut hors de portée d'entente. Cet homme était assurément fou, elle conclut, hormis le fait qu'il l'a terrifiait énormément...Mais il était aussi assez mignon.

Clara pénétra dans la salle de commandes , son menton levé. Elle tenait maladroitement un plateau avec des sandwich dans une main, et un verre d'eau dans l'autre. Elle le regarda se tenir là, actionnant des boutons tout en examinant des mots Gallifreyéens défiler sur un moniteur. "Ahem", elle toussota, alertant le Maître de sa présence.

Il se retourna et lui adressa un regard agacé. "Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?", il grogna.

Clara releva le plateau et sourit. "Livraison pour kidnappeur psychopathe !" dit-elle avec sa plus ennuyeuse et monotone voix.

Il la regarda et alla pour lui arracher le plateau des mains. Elle éloigna les sandwich de sa prise.

"Ah, nan...C'est quoi le mot magique ?"

"Qu-quoi ?" répliqua le Maître, réfléchissant. "Donnez le moi ou je vous tue !" il lâcha tout en sortant et pointant son tournevis laser sur elle.

Clara sentit ses muscles se tendre, mais elle roula des yeux, déterminée à ne pas montrer la peur qui menaçait de percer à travers son calme apparent.

"En réalité, le mot est "s'il vous plaît"", elle ricana, avant de lui tendre le plateau.

"Merci", il lui dit d'un ton sarcastique, avant de prendre une bouchée.

Clara porta son regard sur l'appareil qu'il tenait de son autre main. "C'est un sonique ?" elle lui demanda avec prudence, lui tendant le verre d'eau quand il le lui désigna.

Il fit une grimace. "Non, pour qui me prenez-vous ? Les soniques sont idiots. Ça-" Il sourit, agitant l'engin. "C'est un tournevis laser. Beaucoup plus utile."

"A quel point ?" elle lui demanda, incapable de masquer sa curiosité.

Il pencha la tête, une lueur dans les yeux. "Les soniques sont inoffensifs, en général... Les laser, en revanche..." Le Maître se mordit la lèvre du bas, s'interrompant pour voir sa réaction.

"Oh", dit-elle simplement, "Je vois." Elle feint un sourire , et il roula des yeux.

"Détendez vous, mademoiselle, je venais pas l'utiliser sur vous." Il lui dit, avant de rebondir sur ses pieds, pensant tout haut. "Pas encore en tous cas. Le Docteur ne viendra sûrement pas s'il pense que vous êtes morte."

Clara déglutit involontairement. "Génial..." elle entonna, rallongeant la dernière syllabe . "Et comment est-ce supposé me soulager ?" elle lui demanda le regard dur, le défiant de faire mieux.

Le Maître haussa les épaules et prit une autre bouchée de son sandwich, réfléchissant. "Eh bien", il lui dit alors qu'il avalait, "Vous êtes libre d'aller ou vous voulez, non ?"

Prenant une grande inspiration pour se calmer, elle haussa elle aussi les épaules, copiant son mouvement. "Je suppose."

"Alors essayez d'être un peu plus enthousiaste. Votre apathie m'ennuie." il lui dit avant de tourner les talons pour retourner à la console. Il préférait de loin les commentaires insolents qu'elle avait dit plus tôt. Il les aimait plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre.

Clara souffla. "Apathie ? Qui est apathique ici ?", elle appela après lui.

"Hmmm," entonna le Maître, feignant d'y réfléchir, "C'est vous. A moins que n'ai touché une autre de vos insupportables corde sensible par erreur."

Elle fronça les sourcils et vint se mettre à coté de lui. "Non ! Juste moi," elle lui répondit, arborant une meilleure mine, "L'insupportable Clara Oswald."

Il reporta son regard sur elle et souri. Voilà donc comment s'appeler la fille. "Clara Oswald", il souffla, inaudible pour la jeune fille près de lui.

"Hmmm ?", elle demanda, levant le regard sur lui, se demandant la raison de cette expression sur son visage.

"Rien !", il lui aboya, reprenant son attitude qu'il arborait un instant auparavant, "Allez dans votre chambre, vous me déconcentrez."

Clara toussa, lui adressant un regard incrédule. "Mmmm, j'adorerai, mais je n'en ai pas dans ce TARDIS," elle lui dit, ajoutant dans un soupire, "espèce d'idiot".

Il lui adressa un soupir dramatique, "Il y a des centaines de chambres à disposition. Trouvez-vous en une." Il se détourna d'elle, la jetant comme un chat.

"Si vous insistez," elle répliqua, résignée et assez vexée. Elle le fixa pendant quelques instants avant de tourner les talons et de quitter la salle de commandes, accablée.

De retour dans la cuisine, elle pensa à saboter le TARDIS, mais décida toutefois de ne pas le faire, ne sachant pas comment faire. Clara déboucha dans les couloirs, sachant exactement quelle chambre elle voulait -une chambre qu'elle avait découverte durant sa recherche pour la cuisine. Une qui lui avait rappelé le Docteur.


	3. Chapter 3

Assise seule sur son lit, incapable de trouver le sommeil, Clara Oswald ne pouvait s'empêcher de pleurer les larmes qu'elle avait retenue toute la journée. Elle se sentait désespérée, abandonnée. Et si le Docteur ne parvenait pas à l sauver ? Il n'avait jamais échoué auparavant, mais malgré ça, Clara ne pouvait refouler les doutes qui emplissaient progressivement son esprit, empoisonnant ses pensées. Tout ce à quoi elle pensait, c'était qu'il parvienne à la sauver, juste pour tomber dans un piège et échouer. Juste pour mourir de la main de l'homme qui la retenait prisonnière. Ça la terrifiait. Ça l'a terrifié plus que de raison. Alors elle pleura, ses pleurs plus fort qu'elle l'eut cru.

Le Maître était étendu sur son lit, plusieurs portes plus loin. Il jeta une balle contre le plafond, tapant les tambours sur le coté du lit, sifflant même un peu pour ignorer le grabuge venant du couloir. Sans succès. Poussant un grand soupir, l'ennuyé sociopathe se leva et se dirigea vers la chambre de Clara, toquant à la porte avant de la pousser pour voir une femme en pleur, roulée en boule, se tenant fermement les genoux. Il se mordit la lèvre, les mots qu'il avait préparé s'évaporèrent de son esprit quand elle le regarda, une larme coulant sur sa joue dans la lumière du corridor. Il soupira légèrement, sentant son estomac se retourner quelque peu alors qu'il tentait de retrouver ses mots.

"Quoi ?", elle lui cria presque, la colère commençant à percer à travers sa voix. "Qu'est-ce que vous voulez, vous espèce de fou ?"

Il ravala sa salive et répondit avec ce qui semblait être de l'aise, ses émotions confuses et mélangées. "Les pleurs. Je n'entend presque plus les tambours dans ma tête. Ça doit cesser."

Elle lui adressa un regard de défi, chassant sa curiosité à propos des tambours qu'il avait mentionné. "Non."

Le Maître lui lança un regard incrédule. "Non ? C'est ça votre réponse ?"

Clara acquiesça rapidement. "Yep."

"Furieusement ?"

"C'est exact."

"Vous vous fichez de moi."

"Pas du tout."

"Mais-mais..."

Clara souri légèrement, involontairement amusée par son kidnappeur. Il resta planté là, la regardant, comme si elle était la chose la plus étrange qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Elle ne put s'en empêcher. Son incrédulité la fit éclater de rire.

Le rire évidemment, le confus d'avantage. "Qu'y a t-il ?" il lui demanda.

"Désoler", elle lui murmura, essayant mais ne parvenant pas à s'arrêter de rire. Elle se demanda si les nerfs lui lâchaient.

Il la fixa, semblant réfléchir. "Est-ce que vous avez vos règles ?" demanda le Maître avec tout le sérieux dont il était capable. Ça pourrait expliquer son comportement étrange. Lucy agissait bizarrement quand elle avait les siennes...

"Mes quoi ?" elle lui cria presque, riant tellement qu'elle tomba presque du lit. Le Maître dansa d'un pied à l'autre nerveusement et laissa apparaître un fin sourire. Peut-être que cette femme était aussi folle que lui. Secouant la tète, il attendit qu'elle se calme avant de parler. "Je suppose que j'ai gagné alors ?"

Clara pencha la tête et le regarda, pleurant encore un peu. "Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?"

"Vous avez arrêter de pleurer. Donc j'ai gagné", il lui dit, arborant un sourire triomphant.

Elle renifla, se mordant la joue. "Oh vraiment ?", elle lui demanda, "Je n'en suis pas si sure."

Il haussa un sourcil. "Ah oui ?"

"Oui."

"Et pourquoi ça ?" il lui demanda, légèrement curieux.

Elle haussa les épaules et fixa le plafond pendant quelques instants avant de répondre, "Parce que je peux recommencer à pleurer en un rien de temps."

Il renifla. "Oh ? Voyons ça alors." Le Maître fixa sur elle un regard d'acier, vide de compassion. Même si ce même sentiment tentait de percer sa conscience, il n'allait pas le laisser savoir, ni le montrer.

Elle se mordit la lèvre, perturbée par ses paroles. "Je pensais que vous ne vouliez pas que je pleure", elle lui dit lentement.

"En effet," il lui répondit doucement.

"Mais vous venez juste de dire que..." dit-elle alors qu'elle s'interrompit. Cet homme était vraiment un fou, n'est-ce pas ?

Le Maître roula des yeux fatigués. "Peu importe. Vous ne pleurez plus, mon travail ici est terminé." Il lui adressa un bref, quasi invisible sourire avant de tourner les talons et de fermer la porte.

Clara regarda la porte qu'il venait de fermer pendant un moment. " .Hell ?" elle murmura, lâchant un soupir alors qu'elle se laissait tomber contre son oreiller.

Il ne s'était pas passé trente minutes qu'elle pleura de nouveau, le Maître revint donc dans sa chambre.

"Vraiment ?", il lui demanda, la regardant avec peine. Elle ne lui répondit pas – elle continua à pleurer. "Je croyais que vous en aviez fini avec ça," il lui dit doucement. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ne supportait pas de la voir pleurer. Au début, il croyait que c'était parce que ses pleurs l'empêchaient de dormir, mais voir son frêle, corps humain trembler de toutes ces émotions qui parcouraient ses veines...Ça semblait avoir brisé quelque chose en lui. Ce qui était brisé, il ne pouvait le dire.

Poussant un soupir, il la regarda pendant quelques instants avant de finalement entrer dans la chambre et de prendre une chaise qui était contre le mur, qu'il rapprocha du lit, sur laquelle il s'assit. "S'il vous plaît", il lui dit, la regardant avec désespoir. La jeune femme continua de l'ignorer. Il regarda le plafond et avala avant d'essayer de former ses prochaines paroles, " Je...erm...Si vous vous arrêtez de pleurer, je ne vous tuerai pas..." il lui dit en la regardant, penchant sa tête sur le coté.

Clara daigna enfin le regarder et essuya les larmes dans ses yeux du revers de la main.

"Vraiment", elle lui dit d'un ton dénué d'émotion.

Il acquiesça lentement, réalisant qu'il avait parlé en toute honnêteté, "Oui, je vous, uhm, ramènerai chez vous, à votre époque quand j'en aurais fini avec mes plans."

Elle renifla, se relevant sur son épaule. "Vos plans ?", elle lui demanda, sa voix se brisant alors que sa colère perçait, "Vos plans pour capturer le Docteur et faire quoi exactement ? Comme vous l'avez dit, ce n'est pas juste pour partager un thé."

Le Maître soupira, ne voulant pas particulièrement répondre à sa question. "Vous ne comprenez pas, Clara, je suis obligé de le faire."

Triste et fatiguée de se battre, elle détourna le regard. "Personne ne vous force à faire quelque chose. Vous avez une machine temporelle. Vous ne feriez pas ça si vous ne le vouliez pas.", elle grogna, baillant lorsqu'elle eut fini de parler.

Il resta à la regarder pendant un long moment, ne disant rien, tapant sa jambe au rythme des tambours, encore et encore. Finalement il se leva et fit mine de partir, avant d'arriver à la porte et de se retourner pour la regarder endormir. Ses yeux étaient fermés son visage, parcouru de larmes...Mais il ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle était la plus belle créature qu'il n'avait jamais vu.


End file.
